tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 6
Folge 6: Mazes and Mutants (Eigenentwurf) Die turtles bekammen neue sky lander Figuren ueber die sie sich sehr freuten. Bis auf auf eine Figur. Sir malachi sie fanden den lam.der einzige der was an ihm fand war splinter. Er war entheucht von seinen soehnen weil sie die Figur zu schnell aufgaben. Er ist aber auch entheucht von sich selber das er Fan von der Figur ist. Er wollte es aber nicht vor den turtles sagen. Sie wollten ihn aber dazu bringen und alberten mit der Figur rum sodass sie anschließend in mutagen fiel und die Figur zu einer groeseren Version von sich selbst wurde. Die turtles lachten Sir malachi aus und wagten es auch bei splinter als er ihn um ein Auto gram bat. Splinter ging traurig und vererfert in seine kabine Sir malachi folgte ihm minuten später. Splinter nahm das Foto von seiner Familie in die Hand. "Ihr würdet mich nie auslachen" muthumb|222pxrmelte er unter tränen. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sir Malachi der gerade hereingekommen war. "Ich...ähm...jaja alles bestens" stotterte Splinter. "Ist schon ok" beruhigte ihn Sir Malachi "Ihr habt eine Menge durchmachen müssen stimmts? Und habt viele Menschen verloren die euch wichtig waren, habt jedoch keine Zeit zum trauern da ihr für eure Söhne dasein müsst. Es war aber niemand für euch da".splinter sah in verwundert an. " gedanken lesen ist die einzige kratf die ich habe" erklerte er. " sogar das holz bein und der stab sind dekoration" lachte er. splinter umarmte ihn. er wurde trotz der vielen verluste in seinem leben meister. hatte jedoch niemanden der fuer ihn ein meister war. doch jetzt hatte er jemanden! seinen neuen meister malachi! die turtles waren grad dabie auf denvdechern zurennen." kommt schon wir muessen uns beeilen wenn wir murakami erreichen wollen" hetzte leo die anderen. " leo ich weis ja das du pizza gyosa magst aber.." mikey verenderte die stimme in ein schreien" DU BIST NOCH VERFESSENER ALS ICH!" ." wie viel hast du von unserem plan unserem plan gecheckt?" fragte leo " nun ja..." begann mikey" da gibt es.. plan zeug". die anderen stoehnten dann machte donnie sich daran ihn den plan zu erkleren. " wir wollen splinter weil wir ihn respektlos behandelt haben was von murakami als entschuldigung kaufen" erklerte er." abber bei einer entschzldigung muss es doch einem leid tun" redete mikey." jaaa?" fragten die drei vorsichtig. " aber uns tut es doch garnicht leid" meinte er. " man entschuldigt sich beivjemanden auch wenn mances nicht so meint weil man dann hoeflich ist" erklerte leo. " also kann ich jemandem etwas antun, was ich auch so meine und dann entschuldigen und dann bin ich hoeflich?" fragte mikey. " jaaaa?" sagten die drei gleich zeitig." cooooool" sagte mikey. er nam eine wasser bombe schmiss sie auf rafael und beugte sich zu ihm hin" bin ich jetzt hoeflich?" fragte mikey." ich zeig dir jetzt wie hoeflich ich bin!" drohte rafael und begang mikey zu schlagen. " jetzt koennt ihr sehen wie hoeflich ich bin!" sagte eine stimme. dann vernahmen die turtles einen pistolen schus. und die angst war ihnen ins gesicht geschrieben" das ist der typ der sich selbst mutanten namen gibt" stellte mikey erschrocken fest.die turtles holten ihre waffen raus. tiger claw holte auch etwas raus. ein kleinenes violettes kästchen! " die erschrockenen gesichter der turtles wandelten sich in lachende um." uuh hat der welt beste attenteter etwa en neuen spielklotz" neckte leo." hey tiger claw darf ich mit spielen" lachte mikey. tiger claw ignorierte sie und legte das kästchen an sein ohr." es ist so weit" murmelte er im unhelivollen ton." was ist so weit?" fragte donni halb lachend. kaum hatte er das gesagt zerplatzte dilas kästchen und scheumte. aus dem schaum konnte man schwarze wurzeln ausfindig machen. an den schleimigen wurzel wuchs ein gruener stengel. am ende das stengels war eine art tulpe. mit gefehrlichen reis zehnen!!! " ach so das ist so weit"sagte donnie. " süßes süßes bluemchen" fluesterte mikey. "gestatten? das ist ein enricianer ein kleines Souvenir von der kraang welt" erklärte tiger claw hinterhältig. " bringen wir die Pflanze in ne tiefe Trance" reimte leo. die anderen stöhnten drüber und machten sich bereit zum Angriff. Die turtles wollte zuerst den enricianer die wurzeln abschneiden damit er nicht laufen kann und leichter zu schnappen ist. doch mit einer sache haben sie nicht gerechnet.. er kann seine wurzeln rotieren und somit ausweichen! "wow is die gelenkig" wunderte sich mikey. " ihr solltet jetzt auch auf eure gelenke aufpassen" drohte tiger claw. kaum hatte er das gesagt bekammen die turtles von den wurtzeln eine gepeitscht. alle fielen hin auser mikey. der enricianer dehnte seine wurzel, an der mikey hing, 20m in die Höhe. "Ich hab Höhenangst" rief mikey. " wir retten dich mikey" rief leo. die anderen wurden von dem enricianer ebenfalls in die gleiche Höhe wie mikey geschleudert. dann lies sie (ja eine sie) die schreienden turtles fallen auf ihren ebenfalls gelenkigen hals mit dem sie auch die turtles fesselte.dann lies sie ihr maul in die größe eines u-boots dehnen. " nein bitte nicht fressen! wir haben auch den perfekten breutigan für dich: snake fake!" kreischte mikey." Mädchen aus" rief tiger claw. sofort schrumpfte sie ihr maul und lies ihre wurzeln rotieren sodass sie mit den turtles im halz fliegen konnte. sie landete mit den turtles auf einen 100m hohen turm unter dem ein riesiges Labyrinth war." ich hab doch gesagt ich hab Höhenangst!" schrie mikey." aber das Labyrinth ist schön" sagte er danach im normalen ton." uhh gefällt dir mein Meisterwerk?" fragte tiger claw der auf den turm kletterte. " bist du jetzt etwa architekt?" fragte donni ängstlich." das macht dich nicht un-gruseliger" murmelte mikey. " "dieser kleine irrgarten wird mir helfen euren meister zu finden" lächelte tiger claw und holte seine krallen raus. er schwing auf donnies gesicht. erwischte jedoch nur die maske. " nicht getroffen" rief donni "das hier soll nur eurer ratte zeigen das ihr in gefahr seid" knurrte er und lies es in die kanalisation fallen. " wisst ihr? man hat es nicht leicht mit so einer familie" erklärte splinter seinem neuen sensei." "Du hast als vater natürlich die meiste verantwortung. Deshalb kann es viel streit zischen dir und deinen Söhnen geben. aber versuch mal deine Söhne zu verstehen" erklärte malachi. "was willst du, dass die machen, was sie nie machen?" fragte er. splinter viel die frage nicht all zu schwer." aufräumen " erwiederte er und schaute auf den boden bedeckt mit pizza kartongs und leeren limo dosen" versuch sie zu verstehen indem du dir ihre Gefühle erstellst. benutze zum sauber machen diesen lappen" erklärte malachi und gab ihm einen lilanen lappen. " das ist kein lappen" murmelte er als er die ritze innen drin sah." das ist donatellos maske!" rief splinter. " wie kommt die hier her" rief malachi überrascht. " da sind krallen spuren von... TIGER CLAW!" stellte splinter erschrocken fest. malachi legte ihm beruhigend die hand auf die schulter." da steht was" bemerkte er. " wenn du deine söhne jemals wieder sehen willst dann komm zum labyrinth unter dem riesen turm" las splinter vor. dann sties er hohe traurige,verängstigte,furchtsame laute von sich." ruhig atmen beruhige dich" beruhigte ihn malachi." aber ich werde meine soehne NIE finden" rief splinter ängstlich. " ich finde sie." versicherte im malachi. dann flog er hoch. dan kam er wieder runter und erzählte splinter wo er es sah. " danke" flüsterte splinter.dann nahm er donnatelos maske in die linke und ein katana in die rechte hand. " empfängt meine kinder wenn ich nicht wieder komme. " ich komme mit!" versicherte malachi! "aber" wieder sprach splinter. " kein aber ein sensei muss für seine schueler da sein" sprach malachi. dann umarmten sie sich und gingen los. splinter und sir malachi ihrten stunden durch das labyrinth. beide versuchten noch bei sinnen zu bleiben und sich nicht verrückt zu machen. das gelang splinter nicht" meine soejne meine soehne es tut mir so leid ich konnte euch nicht retten jetzt geh ich mit meinem einhorn ins schoko plezchen land"heulte splinter geistig verwirrt. " splinter beruhige dich es wird alles gut" versicherte ihm malachi." nix ist gut meine söhne sind weg so wie miwa und tang shen sie haben mich verlassen mich verlassen mich verlaaaaaaaassen!" jaulte splinter. " beruhige dich" rief malachi. " du hast mir gar nix zu sagen, wer bist du, ich kenn dich garnicht!" schrie splinter. " bist du ein meer schweinchen?" fragte splinter danach im geistlosen ton." nein bin ich nicht!" schrie sir malachi. " böses Meerschweinchen du hast mich angeschrien gute meerschweinchen schreien nicht. aber du hast geschrien du bist ..böse!" rief splinter und schlug in. erst da wurde er wieder vernünftig. " seinsei es tut mir leid" flüsterte splinter." ist schon gut du kannst nix dafür das labyrinth hat dich irre gemacht." versicherte malachi. "wir werden meine söhne nie finden" sagte splinter traurig. " über lass das mir" erwiederte sir malachi. dann begang er die gegend nach gedanken ab zu suchen. und er konnte ein" oh dumme ratte ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie der foot dich bisher nicht fangen konnte" hören. er las weiter. " du dummes vieh hast noch nichtmal gemerkt das deine söhne in dem turm eingeschlossen sind. " habt ihr was?" fragte splinter." tiger claw hat sie im turm eingeschlossen" berichtete malachi. "wir müssen sie retten!" rief splinter. " das kann ich nicht zu lassen" sagte tieger claw der grade auftauchte. er nahm sein schwert raus. das gleiche was splinter auch tat. "befrei die turtles" rief splinter malachi zu. "viel erfolg mein lehrling" erwiederte malachi dann flog er los wehrrend tiger claw und splinter den kampf ihres lebens austrugen. "Ich sehe das, was du nicht siehst.." begann mikey die nächste runde. in einem turm mit dem halz eines pflanzen ähnlichen alien gefesselt konnte man ja nicht all zu viel machen. mikey wurde jedoch von raph unter brochen." wehe du nimmst jetzt wieder mich!" drohte er. " woher willst du wissen das ich dich nehme he? he?" verteidigte sich mikey Raphael sah in ernst an." ok ich wollt dich nehmen " gestand mikey." roah wir werden hier noch ihre!" brüllte raph. genau in dem moment flog sir malachi an. " sir malachi! du wirst uns retten!" freute sich mikey. " was kann der schon machen?" erwiederte raph. sir malachi ignorierte den kommentar. er las die gedanken vom enricianer." warum liest du die gedanken von dem vieh?" fragte donni. " das bringt eh nix!" motzte Raphael. " es hat nur zwei aufgaben in seinem leben. es dient der person die es vor seiner geburt als esrtes sah und das zweite ist unessbare sachen fressen" erzählte malachi. "S ag ich doch seine gedanken lesen bringt nix" motzte Raphael. " oh doch mein lieber Raphael es bringt doch was" behauptete malachi. " ach ja was den das du uns zu tode langweilst" erwiederte er. sir malachi ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort. " der enricianer verträgt kein menschen essen" erzählte sir malachi. und endging knapp als abend essen von dem enricianer durchzugehen." und wo sollen wir hier menschen essen herbekommen?" fragte leo." " ich hab pizza gyosa" rief mikey. " waaaaaas????!!" riefen die anderen." mikey! wenn du uns das früher gesagt hettest dann muessten wir nicht rausgehen und dann wer das alles nie passiert" sxhrie donni " bro du weist das ich nie voraus denke" erwiederte mikey. sir malachi wich erneut dem hungrigen aus." gut ausgeweicht" stellte rafael fest. sir malachi schmiss seinen stab auf den halz des enricianers sodass der sich in der mitte auf schnitt und die turtles befreit wurden. " wow ihr koennt echt gut ziehlen" lobte donnie der so wie die anderen turtles begann ihn zu respektieren. der enricianer kroch wie ein wurm mit dem stengel andem noch der kopf hing auf die turtles zu. die fuenf verzogen angeekelt die gesichter dann holte mikey die teigtaschen raus." muessen wir diese leckereien wirklich DER DA geben?" fragte mikey. rafael schmiss sie auf das maul des enricianers doch der schlos es." lass mich mal" meinte malachi und schos mit seinem stab die teigtaschen in das maul. der enricianer explodierte und der ganze turm flog in die luft. der turm explodierte und der enricianer starb. die turtles wurden jedoch von sir malachi auf gefangen und er flog sie raus. splinter und tiger claw kempften gnaden los ohne das einer dem andern einen vorsprung gab. den kampf fuehrte zwar splinter aber als er den explodierenden turm sah erstarte ihn das blut in den adern" sensei,meine soehne"murmelte er erschrocken. er hatte nicht gesehen das sie rausflogen also ging er vom schlimmsten aus. tieger claw nutzte das und schlug den erstarenen splinter zu boden." splinter! wir muessen ihm helfen" rief leonardo. die fuenf kammen auf tiger claw zu gerannt und wollten ihre waffen in ihn rammen. doch sir malachi kam ihnen zuvor und bohrte seinen stock hinter tiger claws ohr. " ja gebts ihm!" freute sich rafael. die turtles bekammen truebe gesichter als sie merkten das malachi ihn am ohr kraulte und er lachend zu boden sank." warum kraulen sie den am ohr" fragte leo verwundert." seht ihr es den nicht? sein ohr ist seine schwach stelle er hat keine kontrolle ueber das lachen" erklerte sir malachi. " abgefahren" lobte mikey. splinter kamm wieder zu bewusst sein. er umarmte die turtles und dann auch sir malachi. da malachi nun splinter umarmte kraulte mikey tiger claw hinterm ohr." ja wer ist ein sueses sueses keztchen, wer ist ein sueses kleines ketzchen,ja wer" lachte mikey." ok ueber treib nicht " mahnte donni." er is echt sues" behauptete mikey." is habe keine angst vorl ihm" ertoente eine stimme." natuerlich hast du keine angst vor ihm sonst wuerdest du ihn nicht streicheln" erklerte donnie." und seid wann redest du mit akzent?" fragte er. "das war ich nicht "antwortete mikey. die 6 ( tiger claw zehlt nicht) sahen zum ausgang und entdeckten razhar und fishface. sie hatten andcheinend von tiger claw die meldumg bekommen das er befreit wurde und jetzt waren sie hier. sie bemerkten die turtles zwar waren aber in ihren eigenen streit vertieft." na hat das kleine fischi etwa angst vom grosen boesen tiger katzi tatzi?" neckte razhar." habe is nist!" rief fishface. dann guckte er auf tiger claw. am boden lachend" is habe doch keine angst vorl sowas!" verteidigte sich fishface." und wie siehts jetzt aus" fragte bradford und ziehle mit einem ninja stern auf mikeys hand der darauf hin tiger claw auf hoerte zu kraulen und er aufstand. xever versteckte sich hinter einem foot boot die auch mit gekommen waren. die turtles,splinter und malachi holten ihre waffen raus.das gleiche taten auch razhar,fish face und die boots." wir ziehen uns zurueck" befahl tieger claw." was warlum?" fragte xever." mit diesem vogel an ihrer seite sind sie unschlagbar" berichtete tiger claw. sir malachi bekam von den turtles und splinter respektvolle blicke. " is hab doch keine angst vorl einem piepmatz" behauptete fishface. " wieder sprichst du mir grad?" erpresste tiger clawm " ok wirl gehen" beruhigte ihn fish face engstlich." ob piepmatz oder nicht ich greif jetzt an!" rief razhar. wenn xever razhar nicht aufhalten würde dann müsste er es mit tiger claw wagen. um das zu verhindern schlug er razhar zwischen die beine. dann wurde er bewusst los und sie gingen. " wir haben sie besiegt" freute sich mikey." wir alle! " sagte leo stolz. sie machten sich auf in ihr versteck zu gehen. sir malachi blieb jedoch stehen." kommt ihr nicht mit?" fragte splinter." nein auf der spielanleitung steht sogar ich fühle mich in labyrinthen zuhause" erklärte er. "aber...aber... ihr.. der foot weis dann wo ihr seid" stotterte Raphael." der wird mich in diesem labyrinth nie finden" versicherte malachi. "aber solltet ihr mich brauchen bin ich da". dann umarmten sie sich und die turtles und splinter gingen in ihr versteck. Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher Kategorie:Von Zein erfundene Episoden